Overgrown
Overgrown is a multiplayer map in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare ''and ''Modern Warfare 2 (downloadable from the Stimulus Package.) It is a wide, open map with plenty of vegetation and cover spots. The map has three distinct sections: a farm located on the northern half of the map containing a large barn and two fields that provide cover and concealment. A curved street lined with buildings on the southern half of the map, and running horizontally through the middle of the map is a river bed with two bridges on the east and western sides of the map crossing over it. Just north of the river bed in the middle of the map is a two-story farm house (with a mounted M249 on the second floor, or a minigun in Modern Warfare 2) that is accessible from the all the sections of the map. Multiplayer Tactics Team Deathmatch Overgrown is a classic map to play on Team Deathmatch. Despite the large, open space, firefights will usually occur at bottleneck points. Players will usually fight for control of central area on either side of the ravine and their flanking approaches. Other bottleneck points include the stone and wooden bridges that cross the river bed to the west and east, respectively. Sniping is generally effective because of the woodland setting and the wide, open ground. Free for All Overgrown on Free-for-All is relatively slow-paced, but tense with anticipation. Snipers will be a constant threat, and players will typically move more cautiously, creating a tension marked by short but intense firefights and occasionally melee combat. Sabotage Successful planting is pretty tough here, due to the remoteness of the plant points and the heavy sniping. Many resourceful players will go on top of Grandma's House to pick off players attempting to move the bomb around. A large group of teammates is often required to move the bomb in for a plant. Teamwork is huge here. Headquarters This map is not very well suited for headquarters. The large distances between the HQ point and player respawns can make the game very frustrating for the team who always seems to spawn further away than the other team. Also, teams will often spawn ridiculously close to the HQ, and keep respawning near it, leading to a very imbalanced game. Search and Destroy This map excels at S&D. It is very well balanced and neither attackers nor defenders have a distinct advantage. Expect a lot of sniping and sneaky players using the bushes and grasses to their advantage. Here, stealthiness is extremely important. If the player has the Overkill, it is wise (especially in hardcore) to equip a sniper as the primary weapon, then any other weapon of the player's choice as secondary as to acquire the ghillie suit. An ideal sniping spot is near one of the spawn points under the stone bridge. For the other team the grassy space between the broken building and the wooden bridge provides excellent cover in a ghillie suit. Bomb plant point B is located adjacent to grandma's house (the two-story house with the S.A.W. or mini-gun in it). Bomb plant point A is here in front of the building with the staircase porch. Domination Overgrown is a decent Domination map. The large distances between capture points makes defending any flag difficult, and spawn changes are frequent. Flags are much easier to defend rather than capture. A patient player can rack up a huge amount of kills by lying in wait near a flag and ambushing opponents. The map has a triangular layout for Domination games instead of actual sides for the factions. Ground War This map is great for big parties simply because of its large size. Also, snipers are less effective because of the high density of enemies on the map. Hiding Spots Near the barn there is a shack. Go through it and turn around. Jump on the dumpster, then jump on the wall. Run, and jump towards the roof but turn toward the ramp going down. If executed correctly, the player can now see most of the map. If the player has the Overkill perk equipped, a sniper rifle as a primary weapon would give the player the ghillie suit and blend in with surroundings. Tips/Tactics *When on Team Deathmatch, if an enemy helicopter is called out to the match the player can use the mounted M249 SAWs in the houses to take it down. Many players have used this method and have taken down the helicopter in seconds. * When sniping, if the player spawns by the building with open windows, go around the back towards the ravine. There is a small box that the player can snipe behind which gives a good view of the other team's spawn. *The player can plant C4 on the helicopter when it hovers about seven feet above the wheat field. *At "Grandma's House", watch out for C4 at the doors and staircase. Also, if sniping from it, don't stay for long. Players will often check the building for snipers and there is a ladder which is often overlooked at the side facing the barn. *Any airstrikes work best in the riverbed, when the enemy moves across it becoming sitting ducks. *Snipers will often camp in the grass, so watch for any movement. Thermal scopes can show uncloaked ones, while the Cold-Blooded ones will be a bit more challenging to root out. *The dry riverbed at the middle of the map is a great place to snipe the buildings on it, especially the ruined building near the wooden bridge. *There is a way to jump on the ledges in the dry riverbed and go directly into the ruined building, this is good for surprising snipers. *At the start of Team Deathmatch use a sniper rifle at the end of either bridge and pick off anyone who tries to cross the other bridge. Be careful, once a kill is achieved, move. Enemy snipers may be trying something similar. *Snipers can use the Spetnaz spawn point's house as cover to snipe across the bridge. This is especially useful while trying to hold the bridge area. *At the large house near TF141's spawn, a player can climb up onto the normally inaccessible part of the second floor. By climbing onto the center most protrusion of the destroyed wall and jumping to the remnants of the second floor a player would have a superior sniping spot, being able to see over the hay field. The lethality of the sniper can be increased by using a Tactical Insertion to consistently spawn on the second floor. *This, along with Wasteland, is considered the map with most diversity. As it is long range, along with the abundant vegetation, snipers can hide in bushes or long grass and pick off exposed enemy players. There is also a large chance of having CQB in the cramped houses and barns. Glitches * There is a glitch in the riverbed where players can fall through the map, allowing them to fire on the enemy but not be fired upon. On Xbox Live, players can report other players who cheat in this manner. (However, if done incorrectly, will result in failure to get in or death). This has been fixed in the Modern Warfare 2 version.http://support.xbox.com/support/en/us/xbox/kb.aspx?id=817551&lcid=1033&category=live * There is a spot from jumping off of the house rooftop, onto the cars, the player bounces and receive no falling damage. Mostly used as an ambush and by people who "no-scope." Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare * When playing any team type match on Overgrown, it is depicted between the S.A.S and Spetsnaz with Gaz giving voiceovers for the S.A.S team, yet on the mission this map is based on the skins for the S.A.S team are actually of the U.S Soldiers, only with the British flag replacing the American one *In one of the inaccessible buildings on the south side of the map, the words "ALEXANDER ROYCEWICZ 2007" are hidden on a wall. To see it, one must turn brightness settings as high as possible and enter the building as a spectator. *If the player manages to get on top of the bridge above Flag A in Domination, sprint jump onto a board sticking out of the building with the side blown out. While up there, the player can walk up and down the wall and might just surprise the people on the top floor. *In the Wii version of the game, the map has a lot less foliage than it does in the 360/PS3/PC versions due to the Wii's graphical limitations. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *Two visible changes in the map are the replacement of the mounted M249 SAW with the mini-gun and the teddy bears have been updated to the new ones. *The map has the highest possibility to be picked for a free-for-all match of any map. *Some of the houses, specifically the blown out one by A and the house by C with the mini-gun, were taken from the Call of Duty 4 level "Safehouse" with minor changes, such as addition of doors, or in the case of the house by Flag A, the side is blown out. *It is worth noting that a staircase in one of the houses can be crawled under. This spot is very good as it is in a high combat area plus enemies will not know the player's position unless they watch killcam. An AA-12 shotgun is most useful in this area because enemies will pass through the area quickly, but any shotgun will work if the player is quicker than the enemy. Beware that if camping here for more than one life, enemies will look under the staircase first thing when entering the house. FMJ users will also go around back of the house and shoot through the wall. Also FMJ users have the advantage under the stairs too, as the player will mostly be shooting through the wooden stairs to hit enemies, and once again with FMJ this is a very easy place to get extended mags for the same reason above. External links *The making of Overgrown Category:Call of Duty 4 Multiplayer Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Levels Category:Stimulus Package Category:Multiplayer